Kalen
by Pandora40
Summary: Completed! Following Sinclair's departure in War Without End, the new Earth Ambassador to Minbar arrives to begin her job and finds she is less than graciously recieved by the Minbari...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kalen  
Author: Dolphin  
Rating: PG13  
Series: Babylon 5 Spoilers: War Without End, "To Dream in the City of Sorrows" novel, minor throughout seasons 3 and 4, prior to "Moments of Transition" and "Endgame."  
Category: Neroon/Other romance  
Summary: Following Sinclair's departure in War Without End, the new Earth ambassador to Minbar arrives to begin her job—and promptly runs into trouble with the Warrior caste!  
Disclaimer: Babylon 5 and all related characters belong to the Great Maker J. Michael Straczynski, and Warner Bros. Television. I'm just borrowing them for a while. 

Minbar  
2260

Ambassador Kalen Davis stepped off the transport from Earth and looked around at the beautiful, towering crystalline structures that made up the Minbari capital city of Yedor, what was to be her home for the next... well, God knew how long. She had never dreamed, during the Earth-Minbari war, that she would ever end up here as Ambassador. If it had been anyone other than President Morgan William Clark himself who had called her in the middle of the night, she probably would have said no and gone back to bed... but when the President calls, it's hard to say no. So here she was, on Minbar.

She knew Clark wanted someone he knew he could trust in the Ambassador's position, especially considering the situation he was dealing with on Babylon 5, she could hardly blame him, she supposed. She had a lot of respect for Clark, in spite of everything he was doing now on Earth and Mars, and she considered the President a friend. So she dropped everything and packed a duffel bag, leaving for Minbar on the first transport in the morning, not even sure why Ambassador Sinclair was no longer in the position. Clark had said something about him being killed while on a mission on Babylon 5, but had not offered any more details than that. It was really all very vague.

"Ambassador?" A voice startled her out of her reverie and she realized her Minbari contact had arrived and was waiting for her.

"Hello," she greeted uncertainly.

"I am Satai Rathenn, I'm here to escort you to the Embassy, Ambassador," the Minbari told her. She nodded in greeting.

"Kalen Davis. You're... Grey Council?" she knew enough about the Minbari to know the title of Satai was given only to members of the Minbari leaders.

"Yes. I was a guide to Ambassador Sinclair while he was here, and it is my duty to see that you are settled in. I'll show you to your home, as well." Was it her imagination or was the Minbari's attitude towards her a little stiff? Well, it was no secret on Earth that she'd fought during the war, on the side of Earth of course, before leaving Earth Force to take a civilian job in EarthDome. It had been offered to her by then-Vice President Clark and it had been a career move too good to refuse. She had not regretted the choice.

"Thank you," she said, with a nod. Rathenn bowed formally, and indicated that she was to accompany him. Picking up her duffel she glanced back at the departing transport, and followed, listening with only half her attention as Rathenn indicated landmarks they passed, awed by the sight of the towering temple before them.

"It's beautiful," she said aloud. Rathenn smiled for the first time.

"Yes." They had arrived at the Embassy. He pointed it out as they passed and then went on, to a residential area not far away. "These will be your quarters, Ambassador. I'll give you a couple of hours to rest and get settled in before I take you to the Embassy to get you settled in." Rathenn bowed and then left.

Kalen sighed as she dropped the duffel on the bed that was inclined at a forty-five-degree angle. She knew the Minbari believed that to sleep in a horizontal position was to tempt death, but that had a lot to do with their physiology. She had never attempted to sleep in one of these before, and she had a feeling she would be glad of the blankets she'd brought along, as none were provided for her.

It seemed odd that the Minbari had sent a member of the Grey Council to meet her, and she had little doubt that Rathenn had gone off to the council's ship to report to them. She doubted if any of the others would be any more thrilled with her presence here than Rathenn was. After all, they had specifically requested Sinclair, and she was an unknown who had been heavily involved in the Earth-Minbari war. She knew, after all, that the Minbari had strongly protested Sheridan's assignment to Babylon 5 after the war, and all he'd done was to destroy the Black Star.

She turned to unpacking. She hadn't brought much, as many clothes as she could fit in her large duffel, a couple of framed photographs – one of her and Santiago, one of her with an old friend on Mars, and one of her in uniform, smiling with the rest of the squadron she'd served with during the war, many of whom had died at the hands of the Minbari. Kalen sighed, tracing David's face with one finger. She'd loved him, and had found his death difficult to move beyond. Now she was here, among the very Minbari who had killed him in the war, and she had to remember that they were her friends now, allies, no longer the enemy. Some days that was still difficult. She put away her clothes and went into the small attached bathroom, and took a cold shower in the waterfall-like stream of flowing water she knew came from a natural source. It was gentle and refreshing, and as she toweled dry she felt a hundred per cent better.

She put on a pair of sweat pants and a loose T-shirt and laid down on the inclined bed, trying to figure out how not to slide off the thing. Eventually she found that if she laid still she was able to stay in place, and she slept for about a half hour, rose, washed, and put on a fresh uniform. A gentle knock at the door just as she was finished announced the presence of a Minbari aide, who brought in a meal. Temshwee eggs, she was told, in a custard-like form. It was quite tasty, and she knew that this sort of thing were staples of the Minbari diet. She'd have to order some necessities from Earth. The coffee she'd brought wouldn't last long.

Rathenn returned to ask if she wished to take the rest of the day, and he said that he would wait until morning to take her to the Embassy, which was fine with her. Changing back into her casual clothes, she sat down in an armchair in the corner, pulling out her briefcase with more files to review, and wondering what was to come tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Two Weeks Later 

"Computer, patch me through to President Clark in Earth Dome."

"Working. President Clark is unavailable. Please try again later." It had been the same response for the last two weeks, although Venak, the aide to the ambassador's office, had repeatedly and patiently assured her that Ambassador Sinclair had had the same problem reaching EarthDome, and she was beginning to wonder if either the Minbari, or Earth, were deliberately attempting to make sure she did not get through. Sitting behind her desk she looked at the growing pile of files on her desk and sighed. She was behind, and she had an appointment scheduled this afternoon.

A commotion in the front room drew her attention away from the mess she had created for herself. She went to the door.

"Yes, Venak, what is it?" Kalen asked, clearly annoyed at the disturbance.

"My apologies, Ambassador, I told him you weren't to be disturbed but he insists on seeing you." Standing close to Venak and clearly trying to move around him was one of the largest Minbari she had ever seen, armed with the fighting pikes she'd seen once or twice, he towered about a foot and a half over Venak and looked extremely angry.

"So it is true. Earth has sent us the first mate of the Prometheus as an Ambassador."

It always surprised her what the Minbari knew. Although some part of her registered that the Minbari had an unusually deep voice, his anger made his voice so loud and obnoxious to her that she found herself drawing up to her full height, in response. And how did he know that, anyway? It wasn't that commonly known that she had served on the ship that had fired the first shot in the war.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything, Mr..." she trailed off pointedly.

"Satai Neroon, of the Star Riders Clan, Ambassador Davis. And be assured that I will be protesting your appointment with your government the Grey Council."

"That's fine with me, Satai Neroon. Is there something I can do for you? Or were you just here to see if the rumors were correct?" she didn't have time for this, and Neroon was annoying her. Furious, he stormed out. Venak began apologizing.

"It's all right, Venak," she said kindly. "If it becomes public knowledge that I served on the Prometheus you can bet I'll be getting more of this. Neroon is more than likely only the first to make his opinion known. Cancel my afternoon appointment, would you? I'm taking a walk." She stormed out of the Embassy without waiting for a reply from the now-protesting Minbari aide.

Heading outside, she went to a place where she had a view of the Minbari temple, sitting on a ledge for a long moment before her breathing and heart rate returned to normal. She was not sure why she had reacted the way she did. Satai Neroon's attitude was something she had expected all along and the reason she had been trying to contact the president for instructions, but EarthDome had been conspicuously quiet. She was beginning to believe she might get more direction if she requested advice from Sheridan on how to deal with the Minbari.

"Forgive me if I have upset you," said a voice behind her, and jumping to her feet she spun around, to see Satai Neroon waiting there.

"I have been expecting this, Satai Neroon, but a moment ago you were furious with me. Was that an act to get me to leave the Embassy, by chance? For what purpose?"

"Hardly. I was merely on my way to the Temple," he said. "I must speak with Sech Turval."

"If the point of your little visit was not to upset me, Satai, what exactly did you want?"

"As you said, merely to see if the rumors were true. May I?" he indicated the ledge beside where she had been sitting. She sighed.

"I suppose."

"If it makes any difference, I didn't agree with Captain Jankowski's order, but I had enough respect for him that I did not question it. Though I suppose it hardly matters now. The result remains the same."

"Indeed," Neroon said, though she could have sworn his expression softened almost imperceptively. "Well, if you will excuse me, we will speak again." He stood, bowed, and left her sitting there, dumbfounded, wondering if the bizarre conversation had actually just happened. Here, she thought, was a Minbari not to be underestimated.

She watched him walk away, recalling the moment of humor she thought she had seen when his features softened for that instant. For just that moment, he had actually appeared handsome to her, and she found herself wondering what he was like.

Dangerous places to dwell, Ambassador, she told herself. Enough of this. She got up and returned to the Embassy, greeted by Venak who told her her appointment was waiting to see her, and went into her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Kalen returned to her quarters that night, tired and very worried. She had received a summons to report to the Grey Council in the morning (and a note stating that as usual, she would be escorted by Satai Rathenn). Her meal was waiting, more of the same basic staples that she had been eating for about two weeks, left by the Minbari helpers usually before she got home.

Ignoring the food, she went into the bathroom and took a shower. She felt particularly tired this night, and more facing off against Satai Neroon was something she was not sure if she was looking forward to or not, if she was honest with herself. There was something she liked about the pompous Warrior Caste Minbari, something she found quite attractive. At least he and Rathenn would be familiar faces here.

She ate her meal and, taking her time finishing the tea-like drink that had been served with her meal she went to bed early, knowing she'd need her wits about her for the morning.

She slept fitfully. All night long she saw images of the Earth-Minbari war, Neroon, Rathenn, Venak, even Delenn (the ambassador to Babylon 5 she'd met once, back when Sinclair had commanded the station). It was almost as if her subconscious were telling her this meeting would bring a major change in her life.

"Ambassador?" a voice startled her awake and she opened her eyes to find Satai Rathenn peering into her room. She scrambled to her feet, tipping the bed over in the process.

"What time is it?" she asked wearily, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Nearly time for the meeting, Ambassador. You've overslept."

"Damn." She reached into her closet for her uniform.

"No, Ambassador. These." Rathenn requested, handing her clothes that looked Minbari in style. She raised an eyebrow.

"Can you give me five minutes?" she asked. Rathenn bowed and left, but she knew he was probably waiting outside the door.

Jumping into the shower, she freshened up quickly, pulling her still-wet hair into a ponytail and quickly toweled dry, then tried to figure out the Minbari clothes. They were comfortable and simple enough, and when she emerged, Rathenn bowed, clearly pleased. 

"Excellent, Ambassador. The Grey Council will be pleased. Come." He led the way to the transport they would take to the Grey Council's ship.

"Tell me, Rathenn. Why is a member of the Grey Council busy escorting me around? I thought it was usually left to the Acolytes to do such duties."

"It is," Rathenn admitted. "However, for matters of importance the Grey Council does not hesitate to send their contacts, myself, in this case. I shall leave it to them to explain further." Typical non-answer. Figured.

The transport to the war cruiser on which the Grey Council presided was quiet and uneventful, and as they left the Minbari atmosphere, Kalen felt a kind of joy fill her heart. She had not been to space in nearly three weeks, and before that, it had been some time, and she missed being a pilot. Perhaps that accounted for some of the restlessness. Boredom.

The transport docked, and, met by the anticipated Minbari acolytes, Rathenn left her to them and hurried ahead to get ready for the meeting himself. The acolytes escorted her into a hallway where they waited until they received the signal—the doors opening, and Kalen stepped into the dark room. She had been instructed to head for the middle of the room, but once the doors closed it was nearly impossible for her to tell where that was, but a single column of light appeared. She stepped into it, bowed, and waited for them to begin. 


	4. Chapter 4

The nine lights came on around her before she even had time to adjust to the total darkness beyond the rim of light. She was vaguely aware of a large form beyond the columns of light that could only mean one thing—a Vorlon was present. Very interesting indeed.

"Kalen Davis, you have been brought before this council to answer for your conduct in the Earth-Minbari war and acknowledge what you have done."

She knew the voice, of course. Neroon. He had been quiet since the conversation near the temple and she had thought that was an ominous sign. She was right.

"You stand accused of crimes against the Minbari." another voice announced. Rathenn.

"How do you answer?" a third voice she did not recognized, she presumed one of the worker caste. She knew the Council was represented by three members of each of the three Castes.

"What crimes? If you are referring to the Prometheus I was merely following orders given by my commanding officer."

"You could have removed him from command." Neroon accused.

"You could have taken control and refused his orders."

"I had a lot of respect for Captain Jankowski. I would have given the same order in his place," she admitted.

"So you would have fired on an unarmed ship?" Neroon asked snidely.

"We didn't know if they were unarmed, our sensors could not determine if there was a weapons lock."

"A convenient excuse," Neroon said. "Why should we believe you?"

"You know everything else about us, you must understand our technology at the time." She returned the glare he was giving her, meeting his piercing gaze and not looking away.

"So you say you have no responsibility? You are placing it all on the shoulders of your dead Captain?" Neroon asked.

"No. There were a lot of factors. Your gun ports were open. We didn't understand your policies. We perceived such a move as a threat. I would have given the same order Jankowski did, to fire on the ship before they had a chance to take us out. We didn't know the capabilities of that ship."

She lowered her gaze to the floor.

"It would have been a mistake, but I would have given the same order. I'm sorry. If you wish to hold me responsible for the war in that sense, fine. Do what you will with me."

"Remain," came the voice from the Vorlon, and then all of the lights went out.

Kalen frowned. Was that it? She heard the soft sounds of movement, rustle of robes and soft footsteps, and then nothing. For a long time she waited, unable to see anything in the total darkness beyond the column of light illuminating her. She didn't understand the point of all of this. She had the feeling that she had been tested as to how she would respond, and she was not sure whether she had passed the test. 

It was ten minutes before anything happened, and Kalen found herself waiting impatiently. She was, she realized, afraid. Were they going to imprison her here? Was this some sort of trial? Or were they testing her for something else? Then, just when she thought she could not stand it any longer, a single column of light appeared and the figure it illuminated moved towards her.

"Congratulations. You passed." Neroon said.

"Passed what?" she asked, staring at him, as he took her elbow and indicated the direction from which they had come in. They went back out into the hallway and sat on a bench in the corridor. She blinked in the light.

"Their test of your integrity. They wanted to determine how much honor you have, Kalen Davis, which would determine your suitability for this position, and whether or not they believe you will, as you say, follow orders from your President Clark. Tell me, what do you think of this Sheridan starkiller?"

"Star Killer?" she questioned.

"My apologies. He was responsible for the destruction of the Minbari vessel Black Star, a cowardly attack, achieved by deception."

"I don't approve of some of his methods, but I think he's a good leader and a good man. I've met him once or twice. Don't tell President Clark I said that, though," she said. "Respect when it comes to Sheridan is a dirty word these days."

To her surprise Neroon laughed, a full, deep, cheerful belly laugh that warmed her heart.

"And so tell me, Kalen Davis, if it came right down to it, whom would you support in the fight? Would you stand by your president and follow your orders? Or would you do what is right for your people?"

"You... will not report this to my government?" she asked nervously.

"You have my word."

"I would be in big trouble from the Ministry of Peace for this," she said quietly, "but if it came right down to a decision, I would support Sheridan. I like President Clark, but I believe he is going mad," she said. Again, Neroon laughed, lightening the moment, and she found herself smiling in spite of everything. She was beginning to genuinely like this Minbari.

"Perhaps he is, Kalen. Much as I object to Sheridan's history, he does seem to be doing the best thing for his people, as I would for my own, and I believe that you have made the right choice in supporting him." He paused, then grinned. "Do not tell Delenn." It was Kalen's turn to laugh this time.

It was with a twinge of regret that she saw Rathenn emerge from the chambers of the Grey Council, there to escort her back to the planet. She stood.

"Tell me, Satai Neroon of the Star Riders Clan. Will I ever see you again?"she asked, still smiling. Neroon's mouth softened into a smile, a humorous one that warmed his eyes, and her heart did a flip-flop. She sighed inwardly. This was the last thing she needed now.

"Do you wish it?" was it her imagination or was there a touch of hope in his voice.

"I do," she admitted.

"Then you can be assured, you will see me. Soon." Neroon bowed in a gesture she knew to be one of affection, mirth still reflected in his eyes. She nodded.

"Good. I'll look forward to it." She nodded to Rathenn, who, though he looked mildly confused, indicated the way back to the transport. She would indeed look forward to their next encounter.

To be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Spoiler Warnings: Point of No Return

It had been almost a month since the meeting on the Grey Council's ship and she had not received any further contact from them, nor had she been able to reach anyone on Earth, even her sister to get the rest of her things sent to her. She had not been contacted by anyone in EarthGov since her assignment here, and she was beginning to feel as though she had been forgotten. It wasn't that she didn't have other things to do, but orders would be nice. She sighed. At least she'd managed to get caught up on the backlog of work she'd created for herself. Her desk was cleaned off for the first time since her arrival.

"Ambassador?" She looked up from the silent communications console to see Venak standing in the doorway. She had not even heard the door open, which spoke volumes of her distraction.

"Come in, Venak," she greeted. He entered and placed a stack of documents on the desk, and Kalen stifled a sigh. At least she wouldn't have time to be bored.

"There is a call for you, Ambassador. Gold channel, priority one from Earth."

"Finally. Put him through, Venak." Turning back to the comm, she greeted President Clark with a smile.

"Mr. President, hello."

"Kalen. Please forgive the lateness of this, things here have been keeping us occupied and this is the first chance I've had to touch base. How are things going on Minbar?"

"All right, except for a meeting with the Grey Council that involved answering for my crimes against the Minbari during the war."

"What?" Clark's face darkened. "That's insane. You did nothing wrong, during the war, Kalen."

"I know, Sir, but whatever I said in response was the answer they were looking for, because I've heard nothing since."

"Yes, that's what I was calling to ask you about. Do you wish to remain on Minbar? Or do you wish me to sign orders returning you to earth and send someone else?"

"Well, Mr. President, I admit this place—and the people—are growing on me, Sir. I'd like to remain, if I may."

"Very well. You realize at this point in the game it's a five-year contract."

"Yes, Sir." Why on earth was she agreeing to this? Because, as she'd told Clark, the people, the language and the culture were indeed growing on her.

"Good. I'll sign the orders confirming your assignment. Good day, Kalen." The screen blinked off and Kalen sat dumbfounded, staring at it. That was it? A five-year contract, but no orders? Well that was it. She was on her own here. Maybe she really would be better off requesting advice from Sheridan. What was going on out there, anyway? ISN had been conspicuously quiet, and she'd heard rumors from those few humans who did come through her office that ISN had become nothing more than President Clark's propaganda machine. She knew about the martial law back home but it didn't affect her work here, so she hadn't been paying much attention to anything else going on. Perhaps she should have been.

"Ambassador?" It was Venak, back with more papers to sign. She accepted the stack from him and assured him she'd get right on it. "Ambassador Delenn is here from Babylon 5 to see you, Ambassador," Venak said.

"Show her in," she said, getting to her feet. She was surprised when Delenn came in—she had not expected her to appear human. That, and Sheridan was with her.

"Ambassador. Captain." she greeted.

"You are surprised by my appearance, Ambassador. I'll say only that it's a... long story."

"Ambassador. I suspect your contacts from Earth have become few and far between," Sheridan said as they shook hands.

"Yes. Captain, what's going on out there?"

"Well, that's the reason that we've come to see you," Sheridan said. "I'd like to update you on the situation back home, since I doubt you've been hearing much, and ask for your help, if you'll give it." Sheridan said. Kalen nodded.

"Well, that depends on what you have to say, Captain, but I will of course hear you out. Venak, please cancel my appointments for the afternoon. I'm not to be disturbed."

"Of course, Ambassador," Venak said, bowed, and left. She turned back to Sheridan, who took the seat across from her and began his story. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 

Author's note, about the timeline: I've decided to set this part of the story between "Point of no Return" (Season 3) and "Endgame" (season 4), after "War Without End" and "Severed Dreams" (as Neroon is on the Grey Council and the plan to take back Earth is already in motion. Obviously, this is all before "Moments of Transition". I don't remember when Sheridan is introduced to the Rangers, so forgive me if that part is out of sequence. If you wish to consider this sorta AU in that sense, do.

It was several hours later when Kalen stood up, stretching now aching muscles and went to ask Venak to bring them some tea. The Minbari aide bowed graciously and went to give the order. She waited until he returned with a tray and then went back to her desk, pouring Sheridan and Delenn cups before getting her own. She stood behind her desk sipping her tea, her mind still reeling from the onslaught of information Sheridan had given her. It certainly explained why she had been persona non grata to Earth these past weeks—it seemed Earth was up to its eyeballs in paranoia and the Ministry of Peace.

"Wow," she said quietly.

"So, you see my problem, Kalen," Sheridan said. "I'd like to know if I have support from this office."

"Yes, of course," she agreed at once. "I don't know how much we can help you, but I'll do what I can," she assured him. "Ambassador Delenn, is this what my summons to the Grey Council was all about?"

"What summons?" she questioned, apparently surprised. "They called you to them?"

"Yes. Apparently I passed their test, and Satai Neroon asked me whom I would support, you or Clark." she looked at Sheridan as she spoke, who nodded.

"It would appear the Grey Council is taking more of an interest in the situation back on Earth than we had believed," he said to Delenn, who nodded.

"What did you tell Neroon?" he asked her.

"That if it came right down to it, I would support you," she confessed. "I asked him not to tell the Ministry of Peace," she added. Sheridan, like Neroon had, chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll leave that out of my report back home. There is another reason for our question, Kalen," Sheridan said. She looked up.

"Captain?" she questioned, but it was Delenn who answered.

"Ambassador Sinclair, when he was here, became the leader of a group of humans and Minbari that we call the Rangers. If you were summoned by the Grey Council it would seem they wanted to know if you were a suitable candidate to take over his part of the job, and if Neroon said you passed the test, they found you worthy. The Rangers are not a military force. They are messengers, warriors, defenders, and we need someone to represent their leadership on Minbar while we are on Babylon 5. We were wondering if you would be interested in continuing in Ambassador Sinclair's role in that regard," Delenn said.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
Two Weeks Later  
Ranger Training Compound 

Kalen could not believe the changes in her life these past two months that had brought her to this place. Here she was, Ambassador, sitting cross-legged on the floor and trying hard to stay awake. Sheridan had enrolled her in Ranger training, allowing her to defer her decision until she understood more about what these Rangers of his were all about.

A sharp tap on her head made her open one eye and look up. Sech Turval had noticed that she was not meditating. Carefully she returned to the required position closed her eyes, trying to focus on the Minbari meditative techniques.

After the session, Kalen sighed and took her lunch tray out into the garden, where she often sat to reflect on her lessons, and on the events of the past few months. She loved the Minbari language classes, and, as was required, often found herself speaking and writing in Minbari as much as she did in English. It got a little confusing when she was preparing the official documents to send back to EarthGov.

Ranger training was doing little for her workload in terms of Earth, but thankfully with the mess on Babylon 5 Earth was so busy being up to it's eyeballs they hadn't noticed that she was a little behind on her work. Or perhaps they just didn't care, either way.

"May I join you?" a voice interrupted her thoughts and a shadow fell across her, blocking the sun. She looked up and saw Satai Neroon standing there.

"Of course."

"I am pleased to see you in Ranger training robes. When I first met you I was struck by the thought that you would make a good Minbari," he told her in the Warrior-Caste dialect.

"Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment, Satai Neroon," she returned in the same, and he chuckled.

"Indeed it was, Kalen Davis. So how do you find Ranger training, hmm?"

"You knew about this all along, didn't you?" she asked, without answering his question.

"Indeed," he admitted. "I merely wanted to find out how long it would take Delenn to realize that they needed you for their cause."

"I'm still not certain what help I can be," she admitted quietly.

"When the great war comes, you will see," Neroon said prophetically, and she decided to leave that comment alone. Probably better not to go there. "You have not answered my question, Kalen. How are you finding Ranger training?"

"I am doing well in languages, terrible at Meditation class, and mediocre in denn'bok training," she admitted. "Religion and history are fairly enjoyable as well," she confessed. "I love the stories of Valen and the Great War." Neroon chuckled.

"Do you, now? Yes, I think perhaps Ambassador Sinclair would have liked you," Neroon said cryptically. From what she'd learned from Delenn, this must be a very strange mood for him, and she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why do you say that?"

"Your personality. He had... a great appreciation for the Religious caste, to which I believe you would have belonged, had you been Minbari." Neroon inclined his head in acknowledgment, and she sighed, not understanding, but then it didn't really matter. She glanced at her watch.

"I have to go," she said. "My denn'bok training with Sech Durhan," she apologized, standing. Neroon nodded.

"Kalen... I would very much like to speak with you about all of this. May I... call upon you this evening?" he asked softly. She glanced at him in surprise.

"Of course, Neroon," she said with a slight bow.

"Until tonight then." Neroon stood as well, and bowed back, and then she hurried off to her lesson with Sech Durhan.


	8. Chapter 8

Kalen  
chapter 8 

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in posting the next section, all. I had one of those moments where I wrote myself into a corner and haven't had the time until now to sit down and figure out how to write myself out of it, but I think I've got it now ;) Thanks to Julie for the feedback. It helped (so here's the hint: reviews, can mean faster posting time, so please R&R!). Happy reading.

Chapter 8  
See part 1 for disclaimers and spoiler warnings.

Kalen returned to her quarters that night, tired. It had been a busy day, and she still was expecting Neroon to come by this evening to talk about... she wasn't sure what. His cryptic remarks earlier today had left her puzzled, and what was really confusing was the remark about Ambassador Sinclair. She wasn't really sure why he fit into any of this, and yet, when the Minbari did speak of him it seemed to be with a surprising amount of respect, given that Sinclair had fought on the Battle of the Line. She wasn't sure what Neroon had meant by the remark, but she supposed she'd find out tonight, if he felt like telling her.

She showered and changed out of the Minbari training robes and into a pair of sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt. She didn't care if Neroon was Grey Council, this was her downtime and she wanted to be comfortable. When she emerged from the bathroom she found her meal waiting for her, brought by the Minbari helpers when she was in the shower. She sat down and ate the food, and just as she was finishing her tea she heard a knock and sighed. Neroon had arrived.

"Come."

The door opened and she saw the towering figure of Neroon in the doorway, as she expected.

"Kalen, may we take a walk?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course." She was surprised when he offered his arm, a very human gesture, but she accepted all the same and hesitantly rested her hand on his forearm. She found for the first time she was not intimidated by his closeness. He seemed gentler somehow, more relaxed than ever, and certainly more pleasant than their first meeting! They walked in silence for a while, until they came to the place overlooking the Temple where they had first spoken civilly to one another. They sat together on the bench.

"Kalen, there is much to discuss," he said hesitantly. "Especially regarding you and the Rangers."

"I don't understand what you meant. You said something about a great war coming."

"Yes. Did Sheridan speak to you of the Shadows?"

"Yes, and Sech Durhan and Sech Turval have both mentioned them, but I don't really understand what Sheridan wants from me."

"And therein lies the question," said Neroon, and Kalen was struck once again by the realization that he was very good at the typical Minbari non-answers. "The Warrior Caste has a proposition for you, Kalen," Neroon said.

"I'm listening," she said, intrigued.

"I have been authorized by Shakiri, the leader of our caste, to ask you if you would consider rejecting Sheridan's offer in favor of a position aboard my own cruiser. I would ask, of course, that you finish your Ranger training, as my people would be more inclined to take orders from someone if they were trained as a Ranger. Warrior Caste typically despise taking orders from any except Warrior Caste, so anything to make that transition smoother."

"Wait a minute. Take orders? What position are you offering me, Satai Neroon?" she asked.

"That of my first officer, of course," he said with some hidden amusement in his eyes and for a brief moment she wondered if he were serious. Would Neroon, with all she had heard of him, truly want a human first officer on board his cruiser? Then, just as suddenly, there was a look in his eyes that made her realize he was very serious indeed.

"There's something else behind your offer, isn't there, Satai Neroon?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I... find myself very fond of you, Kalen Davis, and in these dark times it would be a way to keep you close." It took a moment for her to realize she had actually heard what she thought she had. Neroon was looking at her intently, and in that moment she was struck by another thought. Was Neroon attracted to her? She remembered back to when she had asked him if she would see him again, and he asked her if she wanted to. She thought she had picked up a faint trace of hope in his voice then, and now she realized that perhaps she had not imagined it. His voice was soft and gentle, and for a moment he reached out to touch her cheek. It took an effort to keep breathing, to not hold her breath. Then, just as suddenly, he dropped his hand, and the moment was broken. He sighed.

"Consider the possibility, Kalen. I will find you at a later date," he said, standing. He bowed, then turned and walked off, leaving her once again staring, dumbfounded, after him, wondering what exactly had just happened. She had been certain for just that moment that he was going to kiss her, and then he'd pulled away. It was almost as if he were ashamed to have shown her a moment of weakness, and when she remembered that he was warrior caste, she realized that was probably exactly it. He did not want to care in this way for another—emotions were weak. Wasn't that what they taught back home? She realized now it was probably what Neroon had been taught all his life. For just a moment he had let his guard down—and she was very attracted to what she saw, in that brief moment of vulnerability before the walls had gone up again, the protective outer shield, like—she admitted to herself—the one she wore, the one that was hesitant to let anyone in. She was beginning to allow Neroon in though, and that worried her a little. He was brass, arrogant, and rude—and yet she had seen in her talks with him, traces of humor in his eyes. She had heard him laugh, and she loved the way it sounded. His touch had been gentler than she had expected from him.

Why was she dwelling on Neroon? She asked herself. She had her training to finish. Abruptly, temporarily putting Neroon's offer from her mind she got up and returned to her quarters, trying to forget the feelings his touch had triggered in her...


	9. Chapter 9

Kalen  
Chapter 9 

Minbar  
Two months later...

"We live for the One. We die for the One." Kalen stood among the other Rangers, holding in her smile as Sheridan and Delenn pinned the Isil'zha badges on each of them. To her surprise, Neroon had come. She had not expected him, as she had not seen or heard from him since that night he'd come to her quarters. She wondered if he had, perhaps, been trying to avoid her, to forget about her and the moment of weakness she had shown. Sheridan shook her hand.

"I hear Sech Durhan has presented you with a fighting pike," he said. "He doesn't pass those out lightly, you know."

"It is a great honor," she said, smiling now. "I'm glad he is pleased with me."

"You have done well, Kalen. Have you made a decision about my request?"

"I don't think I'm meant to lead these people, Captain," she said. "It just—doesn't feel right. Besides, the Warrior Caste did present me with another offer. I'm just not sure if it still stands." She glanced at Neroon, who had joined them.

"It does," Neroon said. "Have you considered it?"

"Yes, I have, and I'd like to accept," she said quietly, inclining her head in a slight bow. Neroon returned it, and Sheridan watched this, clearly surprised at Neroon's apparent politeness.

"What of your obligations to Earth in this office?" Sheridan asked.

"What obligations? Captain, I feel somewhat as though I have been abandoned by my government. I've heard from President Clark once since my arrival here last year, and that was to tell me that I would be here for another five years, but leaving me no orders. I'm on my own out here. If I leave he'll just send another. Or perhaps he won't even bother." She still felt a little bitter about Clark's abandoning her.

"I see." Sheridan paused. "And do I still have your support, regardless?" he asked.

"I'm not certain what help I can be, Captain, but I think that is rather obvious." She indicated the badge which had just been pinned to her robes, and Sheridan grinned.

"True."

Delenn came to join them, and Kalen bowed, grinning, a gesture which Delenn returned. During her time on Minbar she had come to genuinely like and respect Delenn. Delenn greeted her warmly but turned to Sheridan and pulled him away, leaving her standing there alone with Neroon. He gestured for her to walk with him and she did, in silence at his side as he led her away from the ceremony.

"Kalen." Neroon spoke to her gently and she turned to him. They were in another part of the compound now, quite alone. He touched her cheek, as he had when they'd last spoken, and Kalen's breath caught in her throat when she looked into her eyes. "Are you certain about this? They will likely not receive you well, you know."

"I know," she said. "I'm getting used to not being received well." She grinned at him, and he chuckled, breaking the tension of the moment. They were getting good at that. "I'll deal with it, Neroon. Either they'll come to respect me, or they won't. Just as long as you don't expect me to meditate." Again, Neroon laughed.

"Hardly," he said. "Kalen." She stepped closer, then, guided by his hand which had slipped to her neck. He bent his head and kissed her.

The first touch of his lips stirred feelings in Kalen she hadn't felt since... David, the man she had loved who was killed in the Earth-Minbari war. She was surprised at first, but then she opened her mouth under his and reached up to wrap one arm around his neck and used the other hand to caress the ornate Minbari bone structure. It was a long moment before they drew apart.

"Neroon." She smiled.

"Come with me, Kalen," he murmured, uncharacteristically gentle.

"Yes." She smiled and he kissed her again.

* * *

Epilogue 

Kalen lifted her duffel and glanced around her quarters on Minbar, having come to collect her things and clear out of the quarters that had been her home for a little over a year. Her few belongings were packed and this part of her life was over. President Clark had received her resignation without question, clearly unconcerned. As far as Clark cared, the Minbari could have her.

The crew of Neroon's ship had, as expected, greeted her with animosity. She had opted then, to turn down the position of first mate, and their attitude towards her had changed a little, but not much. Still, Neroon found a place for her in communications, and that she found she liked better. As for Neroon, she was falling in love with him, though their relationship was still in the tentative stages and she kept her own quarters.

Neroon had shown himself to be much more than she had first given him credit for, as she found that the impression she'd first had of him—the pompous, Warrior Caste ass—had been sorely misguided. He had come to develop a kind of respect for the humans, and he was an honorable man with a sense of humor she loved. She found the laughter they shared to be the most special part of their relationship. Both of them were hesitant, but Neroon was slowly starting to be able to relax in her presence and show his true self, not the toughened Warrior Caste persona he put on for the benefit of his people, and to annoy Sheridan.

He had also proven genuinely devoted, and she found her love for him grew the longer she served on his ship. She missed him when she went on missions for the Rangers, and took comfort in his arms. His affection for her was, of course, privately shown, but very clear all the same. They had reached the point of not even needing to speak to each other sometimes. Even in public, sometimes he'd catch her eye with a mischievous look and she'd have to bite her lip to keep from smiling. He loved her, and she loved him. What the future held was uncertain, but Kalen knew that he would be a part of it.

* * *

Author's note: Finally, the end! I was determined to finish it and get it out of my system. I have decided to leave "Moments of Transition" out of this, so I could give the story a happy ending rather than a tragic one, leaving it with the sense that Kalen and Neroon would have a long life together. Some day when I'm feeling particularly dark I may write her reaction to MoT, but for now I've decided to leave that alone. 


End file.
